


Instabilità

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ognuno è instabile a modo suo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instabilità

Will non sa se Alana tenti di psicoanalizzarlo ogni volta che si incontrano, ma si riscopre sempre a non dar peso alla cosa, soprattutto quando, solo con lei in una stanza – poco importa che sia la sua aula o casa sua – sente quella sottile tensione tenderle dolcemente i muscoli, quando vede i suoi occhi muoversi incerti sulla sua figura e poi sgusciare altrove, ad una sedia, a un cane molto più interessante di lui.  
Will le prende il polso, le accarezza il dorso della mano, ed è piacevole sentirla tremare appena, quando le sue labbra secche trovano la sua bocca morbida, ed entrambi smettono di respirare per secondi che paiono eterni.  
Ognuno è instabile a modo suo.


End file.
